


Freelance

by Golden_Asp



Series: Freelance [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Foreign Object Penetration, Gags, Ignis takes pictures of Gladio jerking off Prompto, M/M, Masturbation, Older!Gladio, Vibrators, Younger!Prompto, bareback, but he can still see, crime boss!Gladio, crime lord AU, he might've found more than he bargained for, older!Ignis, older!noctis, prompto is a freelance photographer just looking for a scoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia is the head of a crime family, specializing in running guns into the city.  Prompto is a young freelance photographer looking for a career making scoop.He may have found more than he bargained for.Crime Lord AU**loosely inspired by Finder: Target in Sight, by Ayano Yamane





	Freelance

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I read Finder: Target in Sight, I knew I had to turn it into a Promptio AU. So, I did.
> 
> Enjoy this! Let me know what you think!

Freelance

“Gotcha, ya smarmy bastard,” Prompto said, looking through the viewfinder of his camera. He kept clicking, adjusting the focus and zooming in.

Gladiolus Amicitia filled the frame, talking to one of his lackeys. Long hair, half pulled back, a light beard covering his jaw. Scar across his eye and forehead. Broad shoulders, narrow hips, muscles on top of muscles. Prompto could just make out the edges of a tattoo on the back of Amicitia’s neck. 

Prompto snorted, rolling the film back and ejecting the film canister. He quickly put another one in, lifting the camera back to his eye and cursing.

He was gone. 

“Damn it.” 

Prompto sat back, pulling his hoodie over his hair and sticking his camera in his bag. He slid down the fire escape, hitting the ground and looking around. 

The coast was clear.

He walked quickly down the street. He didn’t notice amber eyes watching him intently as he strolled past.

“That’s him?”

“That’s him,” Gladiolus said, glancing at his bodyguard. “He’s a freelance photographer, been tailing me for weeks.”

“Should we take care of him?” Ignis Scientia asked, using a knife to clean under his nails.

Gladio snorted. “Nah. I’ve got other plans for him.” Gladio looked at his bodyguard. Ignis slid the knife back into the wrist sheath. He was one of few men Gladio knew that preferred knives to guns. Noctis, Ignis’ lover and Gladio’s best driver’s, pulled the car up.

“We killing that photog or what?” Noctis asked, leaning out the window. 

Gladio laughed, opening the back door and lowering himself into the seat. “No, Noctis. Leave him be. I got plans for blondie.”

Ignis climbed in the passenger seat. “He’s very persistent.”

“Course he is,” Gladio said almost fondly, looking out the tinted window as Noctis pulled away.

“Those last pictures he took nearly got Leonis arrested,” Ignis continued.

“Yeah, but luckily the arresting officer owes us, and the commissioner would never go against ol’ Gladio here,” Noctis said, fingers tapping the leather wheel. “That and the fact that district attorney’s office is basically ours helps.” 

“Something should still be done,” Ignis insisted, taking out his dagger and flipping it in his hands.

“Would you not do that while I drive?” Noctis asked in exasperation. 

Ignis shot a smile at him and slid the dagger back in the wrist sheath. 

“I got this, Ignis,” Gladio said, patting his oldest friend and bodyguard on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

“May I remind you that it’s my job to worry?” Ignis said, arching his eyebrow.

Gladio laughed, sitting back in the seat. A comfortable silence fell over the car, and stayed that way until Noctis pulled up in front of Gladio’s penthouse. Cor Leonis stood outside, leaning casually against the wall, cigarette clasped between his lips. He pushed himself off the wall and opened the door for Gladio.

Gladio nodded at him, glancing back at Ignis. “I’m in Cor’s capable hands tonight, Ignis. Take the night off. Go do something exciting with Noctis.”

Cor chuckled, and Ignis flipped him off with a smile. Noctis waited until Gladio and Cor were inside before peeling away from the curb. He reached out of Ignis’ hand, and Ignis smiled. 

FFXV

Prompto stood in his cramped apartment, his makeshift dark room up around him. He looked at the pictures he had taken that day, grunting in disgust.

Nothing good. No career making scoop.

“Damn,” Prompto muttered, ducking out of his dark room. He pinned the few new pictures of Amicitia up on his corkboard. 

“Alright, Prompto,” he said to himself, dropping onto his dilapidated couch with a huff, beer in hand. “What do we know about this guy?”

Prompto stared at the pictures for a moment. “Gladiolus Amicitia, Gladio to his friends, to the world, runs the high end Amicitia Enterprises after his father died, but is probably actually a total crime boss, with ties to gun running. Thirty-three years old, single. Has a younger sister, Iris, who lives with her girlfriend Aranea Highwind outside the city.”

Prompto tapped his chin with his fingers. “Wonder if little Iris knows what her brother does when he’s not running Daddy’s old business.” Maybe he should tail Iris for a week or two, see if the sister could lead him somewhere Amicitia wasn’t.

“Well, I did get those pictures of The Lion kidnapping those men. Not that anything came of it,” he muttered. He had taken those pictures of Cor Leonis, known as The Lion in the underworld, throwing a couple of men in the trunk of his car. He had gone to the police, and The Lion had been arrested, only to be let off less than an hour later.

“Amicitia probably—gonna say definitely here—has the cops in his pocket, and the media.”

He looked at the pictures. The man with the glasses was in a lot of the pictures. From what Prompto had been able to find out, that was Ignis Scientia, Amicitia’s main bodyguard and, if the rumors were true, the one who ‘persuaded’ people to give up information. Stupidly good with daggers. 

Whenever Amicitia’s car was there, there was a man with black hair and a light beard. Noctis Caelum, Amicitia’s main driver. Rarely seen without Scientia. Prompto thought they were probably sleeping together. 

And then there was Cor Leonis, the brute strength to Scientia’s refined torture. Older than the others, a tattoo of a lion across his back. He was another of Amicitia’s bodyguards, and from what he’d been able to find out, had been Clarus Amicitia’s second in command.

It was annoying how pretty the people that surrounded Amicitia were.

Prompto took a drink of his beer. “What the hell are you thinking, going after this guy, Prompto? You’re twenty, barely passing uni, living on a diet of Cup Noodles. Oh, right. Because if you actually get proof and get someone who isn’t sucking Amicitia’s cock to pay attention, you’ll be rich and set for life. You’re getting in too deep, here, buddy.”

He stared at the pictures, finally closing his eyes. His hand inched closer to his groin, and he started kneading at his cock through his pants.

“Stupid, Prompto, you shouldn’t be doing this again,” he muttered, unzipping his pants and plunging his hand down his boxers to grab his dick. He groaned softly, setting his beer down and using his free hand to shove his pants down over his hips.

He looked up, his eyes locking on the biggest picture of Amicitia. The man stood there, sans suit jacket for once, sleeves rolled up over muscled arms. Prompto could see the hints of feathers tattooed on those arms.

Prompto’s eyes swept over Amicitia’s form. He wondered how big his cock was, and what it would feel like to have it in his ass. He moaned, cock twitching in his hand. He smeared precome around, pressing his thumb into his slit.

He tugged and twisted, dipping his hand down to fondle his balls and dragging his fingers back up. He imagined a larger hand around him, whiskey amber eyes staring at him, a deep voice whispering to him.

“Gladio!” he cried out as he came, seed spattering against his shirt and over his hand. 

He flopped back bonelessly, cock going limp in his hand. He panted, staring at the picture of Amicitia.

He snorted, wiping his hand on his shirt. The potential money and career maker wasn’t the only reason he kept tailing Amicitia. 

As long as he kept taking pictures of the man, he would have plenty of jacking off material.

He stood up. He needed to take a shower. He looked at his semen stained shirt.

And do laundry.

FFXV

Another week passed, and Prompto once again found himself on the roof kitty corner from Amicitia Enterprises. He had gotten a tip from one of the police officers he knew, Cindy Aurum, that Amicitia was up to something. He lay on his stomach, looking through his viewfinder. Amicitia was standing at the head of a conference table, giving some sort of speech to the people there.

Prompto took another picture, zooming in more and adjusting the focus.

He nearly wet himself when Gladiolus Amicitia turned his head and seemed to look straight at him, a smirk on his lips.

“What the fuck?” Prompto said, scrambling backwards.

He froze when he slammed into a pair of legs. He looked up slowly, heart in his throat.

Ignis Scientia stood there, head tilted to the side, green eyes hard.

“Hehe,” Prompto managed to whisper. “Uh…I’ll just be going now, okay?”

Scientia smiled, and Prompto’s heart dropped somewhere around the vicinity of his asshole. 

A hand wrapped around his mouth and nose, and he was briefly aware of a strange chemical scent, and then everything went black.

FFXV

“Wake up,” a deep voice said. Prompto groaned.

“Wake up,” the voice said again, and Prompto gasped when a glass of cold water was thrown on him.

On his very naked body.

“What the hell?” Prompto yelled, eyes flying open. He looked down at himself, and felt his whole body flush.

His legs were spread, ankles bound to thighs with thick leather. He had loops under his knees, and he was suspended in midair. There was a thick leather collar around his throat, and a harness that went under his arms and just under his sternum. A leather band was wrapped tightly around his balls and cock, running between his cheeks and spreading his hole.

“The fuck?” he whispered.

“Prompto Argentum, right?” that deep voice said. 

Prompto’s eyes shot up, and he was morbidly embarrassed when his cock gave an enthusiastic twitch at the sight in front of him.

Gladiolus Amicitia leaned against his desk, watching Prompto with a smirk. Prompto stared at him, heart pounding hard in his chest. He didn’t have a jacket on, and his shirt was part way unbuttoned. His sleeves were rolled up, baring those smooth forearms. He wore dark slacks, held up with a belt with a skull belt buckle. His shoes were perfectly shined, reflecting the dim light coming from the window.

“Answer me,” Amicitia said. “You’re Prompto Argentum, correct?”

Prompto swallowed, and nodded jerkily. The movement caused his body to sway, and he whimpered.

“What am I doing here?” Prompto asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was naked in front of the very beautiful Gladiolus.

Amicitia stepped forward, knuckles grazing Prompto’s cheek. “You wanted to know more about me, didn’t you? I figured I’d give you a little… _first hand_ knowledge.”

Prompto squeaked as the older man dragged his fingers down Prompto’s neck, over the heavy collar and down to one of his nipples. Amicitia pinched the rosy bud, twisting it hard between his thumb and forefinger.

“You’ve been following me for weeks,” Amicitia said, squeezing Prompto’s other nipple and smirking when the blonde’s cock twitched again.

“Just…Just trying to make a living, ya know?” Prompto half shouted. “Don’t mean anything by it! You could just…let me go?”

Amicitia chuckled. “Nice try. You’re so cute, how could I resist playing with you for a while?”

Prompto swallowed, eyes rolling back as Amicitia’s knuckles brushed Prompto’s aching cock.

“Horny little shit, aren’t you?” Amicitia whispered, wrapping his large hand around Prompto’s length and tugging. Prompto moaned. Oh God, it was so much better than his darkest fantasies about the man. 

His hips twitched, setting his body to swinging in the sling.

“Ah, no coming yet,” Amicitia purred against Prompto’s ear, his tongue running down his earlobe. “I’m not done with you.”

He stepped back to his desk, and Prompto cried out at the loss of contact. His body ached for the tall man, his cock straining against the leather bonds.

Amicitia stepped closer, a thin, clear tube in his hand. “I bet you’ve never had anyone do this before.”

Prompto wasn’t exactly going to tell him he was basically a virgin. Sure, there had been that girl in high school who had given him a handjob, and that boy in his photography class that he had sucked off a few times in exchange for help with math homework, but he had never done anything like _this_.

Amicitia pressed his thumb hard into Prompto’s slit, causing the younger man to cry out and his hips to buck wildly. He smeared Prompto’s precome on the end of the tube, and slid it gently into Prompto’s slit.

Prompto cried out, watching as a drop of precome slid down the tube and trickled out the end.

Amicitia lowered his head, licking around the tube. 

“Gladio!” Prompto cried out.

Amicitia pulled back, staring at him with lidded eyes. “Say that again,” he growled.

Prompto stared at him, his cock still in the bigger man’s hand. “Gladio,” he whispered.

Gladio smirked, lowering his head back to Prompto’s cock and licking. His tongue ran over the leather strap, swirled around the tube inserted into Prompto’s slit. He squeezed Prompto’s balls with his other hand.

He pulled back, and Prompto’s head dropped forward. Sweat dripped from his brow. He panted, cock twitching as precome slid down the tube.

Gladio grabbed a tube of lube and a purple dildo from his desk. “You’re so very spirited,” Gladio said, squirting the lube on the head of the dildo. “To think you didn’t think I knew you were watching. My people knew the moment you started. They left you alone at my request. Gotta say though, Iggy was really unhappy about that incident with Cor a couple of weeks ago.”

Prompto whimpered. He felt the head of the dildo press against his hole and his eyes snapped open, his head whipping up.

“What are you doing? Wait!”

Gladio rubbed the head of the dildo around Prompto’s entrance. He pushed the head into Prompto, watching as Prompto’s pink hole swallowed it.

Prompto writhed and cried out, trying to slam his legs together but he couldn’t, the restraints forcing him to stay spread eagled.

Gladio flipped a switch on the dildo, and Prompto wailed when it started vibrating deep inside him.

It felt so good, the vibration against his prostate washing the pain from the stretch of his ass away.

Gladio went to his desk one last time, walking back to Prompto with a bar gag in his mouth. Prompto stared at it, body shaking in the sling as the vibrator pulsed inside him.

“Open wide,” Gladio said, holding the gag before his mouth. Prompto glared at him, and Gladio smirked, swiping his thumb across Prompto’s lips and popping his mouth open. Prompto squealed when Gladio put the gag in his mouth, his teeth sinking into the leather wrapped bar.

Prompto wondered who else had worn this gag, and if Gladio had ever worn it himself. He wondered if the dildo in his ass had ever graced Gladio’s, and his cock twitched almost painfully.

Gladio secured the gag behind Prompto’s head. He stepped back, taking in the sight before him.

Prompto Argentum hung from his ceiling, legs spread, cock hard, dildo deep in his ass. Precome dripped from the catheter to the floor, and lube leaked from his ass. Drool dripped over his chin, running down his neck.

“Now, stay quiet. I have more work to do,” Gladio said, reaching in between Prompto’s legs and turning up the vibrator.

Prompto cursed into the gag, glaring at the man as he sat behind his desk with a smile. His cock was so hard it hurt. The leather wrapped around the base of it and his balls dug into it, making release impossible. The vibrator pulsed, changing tempos and intensities inside him, pressing against his prostate until he saw white.

Gladio glanced up at Prompto, smirking. His own cock was straining against his pants, but he did nothing to relieve himself.

He went through some paperwork, listening to Prompto’s strained moans and panting breaths. Such wonderful music to work to.

There was a knock at the door, and he turned to face it when the door opened. Ignis strode in, eyebrow shooting up when he saw Prompto.

Prompto turned bright red under Scientia’s gaze, moaning into the gag.

“Having fun, Gladio?” Ignis asked dryly, looking at Prompto.

“Finishing up that paperwork from the meeting today,” Gladio said, grinning at Ignis. “What do you think?” he asked, tilting his head towards Prompto.

Ignis looked at him, eyes sweeping Prompto’s flushed body and hard cock. “Very nice. Strong body, well endowed. Little thin. Looks very nice in that harness.”

Gladio smirked. “Like you’re not going to go home and fuck Noctis into the mattress after seeing my little photographer like this.”

Ignis’ lip curled in a smile. “Who said we’d make it to a mattress?”

Gladio threw his head back and laughed. “Do me a favor before you leave for the night?”

“Of course, Gladio,” Ignis said, eyes still drifting over the bound blonde.

Gladio handed Ignis Prompto’s camera. Prompto yelled against the gag, eyes wide as Ignis took the camera. Gladio smirked again, standing up. Ignis rolled his eyes slightly at the very obvious bulge in Gladio’s pants.

Gladio walked over to Prompto, sliding around behind him and taking some of his weight. He wrapped a hand around Prompto’s cock and started stroking again, nibbling his ear while staring at Ignis.

Prompto heard the familiar click of his camera as Ignis took pictures. He whimpered, closing his eyes as Gladio started thrusting the dildo in and out of him.

Ignis cleared his throat, and Gladio laughed against Prompto’s neck. “You’re free for the night. Leave the camera. And…thanks, Iggy.” Ignis set the camera back on the desk.

“I’ll be back in the morning for what’s left of him,” Ignis said, bowing shortly and walking out of the office. He sent a text to Noctis. He needed to see his dark haired lover as soon as possible. He had quite the raging erection to get rid of.

Gladio roared with laughter. Prompto stared in horror at the closed door. Scientia couldn’t have meant what he thought that meant…right?

Gladio nuzzled Prompto’s neck. “Iggy has quite the dark sense of humor, Prompto.” 

Prompto whined as Gladio stepped back. Gladio lifted the camera, focusing on Prompto and snapping a few pictures. He listened as the film rolled back into its canister and he popped the back open, slipping new film in.

“You do know they have digital cameras, right?” Gladio asked, taking another picture of Prompto. 

Prompto glared at him. He liked his old film camera.

Gladio looked at the camera. “This clearly means a lot to you. You’ve taken good care of it.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, suddenly horrified at the thought that Gladio was about to break his beloved camera. 

“I know you were looking for a big scoop. Maybe I should send these pictures back to your editors. I’m sure they’d be very interested in seeing them.”

But Gladio just set it back on the desk, rolling the canister of film in his hand. He turned the camera so it faced the couch, ignoring Prompto for a moment while he fiddled with the camera. He turned back.

“Or would you rather I give them back?”

Gladio reached behind Prompto’s head and undid the gag, pulling it out. Prompto swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth.

“Give them back,” Prompto said hoarsely, staring at the little canister in Gladio’s hand.

Gladio smirked. “I guess you’re right. They’re of no real use to me. I’ll just give them back.”

Gladio pulled the dildo out, watching as Prompto’s hole twitched. He pressed one finger against Prompto’s quivering hole, dipping it into his lube slicked heat.

“What are you doing?” Prompto asked, voice rising when he felt the edge of the canister press against him.

“Giving back your photos,” Gladio said with a smile. He spread Prompto with one finger and gently pushed the canister into Prompto’s hole.

Prompto cried out, body clenching as the little roll of film slipped into his body, Gladio’s finger pushing it in.

“Ah,” Gladio moaned softly. “It went in so easy. Should I put another one in?”

“No!” Prompto cried.

Gladio cupped his chin. “So cute. I guess I can give you some relief.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Prompto’s, tongue delving into the younger man’s mouth. Prompto moaned into his mouth, cock straining between their bodies.

Gladio’s hands moved down Prompto’s body, tweaking his nipples and moving lower. He pulled the catheter from Prompto's slit, grasping the leather bond around Prompto’s cock and yanking it off with one swift pull.

Prompto screamed, his body bucking as he came. His load shot across his stomach and chest, some hitting him in the face. His body clenched, and he felt the film canister pop from his ass and hit the floor with a dull thunk.

Gladio watched him come, dragging his fingers through the mess on Prompto’s chest and sucking his fingers clean. 

“Delicious,” Gladio muttered. Prompto hung limply in the sling, spent cock twitching. Gladio reached up and undid the sling, carrying Prompto over to the couch. He set the blonde down.

Prompto looked up at him, panting. He had never come so hard in his life. It had felt amazing. He really, _really,_ hoped this wasn’t a dream.

Gladio undid his fly and eased his trousers down over his muscled thighs. Prompto’s eyes widened when he saw Gladio’s dripping cock. Gladio reached for the lube and slicked himself up, eyes never leaving Prompto’s. 

Gladio sat down next to Prompto, stroking his own cock. He easily lifted Prompto onto his lap, spreading the blonde’s cheeks with one hand and lining his cock up with his puckered hole.

Prompto cried out as Gladio pushed him onto his cock. He was so much wider than the dildo had been. Prompto’s flaccid cock twitched, taking renewed interest in their activities. 

Gladio undid the bindings at Prompto’s wrists, and he grabbed Gladio’s thighs as Gladio’s hands tightened around his waist, driving Prompto onto his thick cock.

“God, your ass was made for my cock,” Gladio panted in his ear, driving his dick as deep as he could.

Prompto moaned, bouncing on Gladio’s cock. He felt Gladio’s breath on his neck, teeth against his pulse point, those big hands pushing him down repeatedly. He felt so full with Gladio’s pulsing cock in him, stretching him.

“Gladio!” he cried out, head falling back against the big man’s shoulder. Gladio loved hearing his name come from the little photographer’s mouth. He crushed his lips against Prompto’s, and they kissed deeply, tongues battling for dominance as Gladio slammed into Prompto.

Prompto thought he heard his camera clicking, and realized that Gladio had set it to take pictures of them fucking on the couch.

Gladio flipped them, and Prompto grabbed the back of the couch, crying out as Gladio drilled him from behind. Gladio’s balls slapped against Prompto’s ass, and his hands tightened on Prompto’s narrow waist.

He reached one hand around and started stroking Prompto’s hard cock in time with his thrusts. Prompto moaned, body clenching around Gladio as he came again, seed staining the leather couch.

Gladio leaned forward, his teeth sinking into Prompto’s shoulder as he thrust as hard as he could inside Prompto. He moaned Prompto’s name into his skin as he came, filling the photographer’s ass with his come.

Prompto groaned as Gladio filled him. Gladio thrust through his orgasm, driving his seed deep inside Prompto. He collapsed back onto the couch, pulling Prompto with him. Prompto felt Gladio’s come leak from his ass, staining Gladio’s lap.

Prompto shuddered, body oversensitive from two orgasms. Gladio’s arms were tight around him, and Prompto felt safe.

Gladio kissed him again. “Sleep, Prompto,” he whispered.

Prompto smiled against his lips, eyes drifting shut.

FFXV

Prompto groaned, coming to face down on his bed. He pushed himself up. 

Had it all been a dream? He moved like he was in a daze, staring at the film canister sitting on his bedside table. 

He sat up, groaning. His ass was sore. He stood up and hobbled to his small bathroom. He turned the lights on, staring at himself. 

There was a bite mark on his shoulder, and he was wearing a pair of sleep pants he had never seen before.

He rushed back out to his bedroom, grabbing the roll of film and darting into his dark room. He started developing them.

He waited impatiently, suddenly wishing he did have a digital camera so he could see if these photos were the ones of him bound and gagged.

Finally, they were finished, and he stared at them. 

There were the ones Ignis had taken, Gladio standing behind him with his hand around his cock, a confident grin on his scarred face as he pumped Prompto. There was one of Prompto hanging there, dildo buried in his ass.

There was one of him riding Gladio on the couch, and another of Gladio taking him from behind.

The last one was of him sleeping in Gladio’s arms. Gladio stared at the camera, a soft smile on his face as his thumb stroked Prompto’s hip.

Prompto took the pictures back to his bed. He sat down and looked through them slowly, barely aware of his cock growing hard. 

They were really good pictures.

He blushed and looked sideways. There was a note on his bedside table, under where the film canister had been.

He reached for it with trembling fingers.

It was a date and an address.

_Come find me. I’m always up for more photo ops._

_Gladio_

Prompto grinned, holding the note to his chest.

Maybe getting in too deep was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this universe if people like it. I enjoyed it, and think it'll be fun to look into it more. It'd just be a series of one shots, mostly exploring the relationships between Prompto/Gladio and Ignis/Noctis, possibly throwing Cor in to the mix because he deserves to get fucked and do the fucking as well.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
